


If Living

by colemackenzie



Series: I'm Willing [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colemackenzie/pseuds/colemackenzie
Summary: In which Sean and Finn go skinny dipping and end up being more intimate than two 'bros' usually are.





	If Living

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Anything in italics is Sean's inner thoughts.  
> P.S. I do know that the fic heavily resembles the lake scene between Cassidy/Sean. That was the point. Please don't berate me in the comments, thank you!  
> I hope you enjoy reading!

"Nice tat, dude~!" Finn yelled over the sound of booming music, a beer in one hand, his finger pointing with the other. His words were slurred.

_Of course, he's drunk._

Sean could only grin at the sight of the older male. "Thanks, man," He nodded in response. Finn swayed to the beat of the music, a goofy-looking smile on his face as he began to stumble back towards a tree that had fallen on its side. He took a seat, patting the empty space beside him whilst looking at Sean. The tan teenager followed Finn's gaze and made his way over to take a seat. "Hey, Finn."

Finn placed the bottle on the bumpy ground, slinging an arm over Sean's shoulder. "Sean, my man! Have a beer - to our last night together," He said, his words blending together, "and, to your next adventure." The older male gripped an unopened can of beer from the ground beside him as he passed it to Sean, picking up his own and waiting for the other to start chugging the alcohol. When he swallowed, he turned to the older Diaz. "So, what're you gonna do next?" He asked.

"Figure out what I'm gonna do... me and Daniel, we're homeless again," Sean mumbled back.

"When I got out of jail, I had nobody but me. My brothers were still in the joint - they still are," Finn said. He began to fumble with his hand holding the can of beer. "I stayed with a friend. Nobody could find me. Then I just said 'fuck it', took off. That was it, man! No more family... just me."

He eyed the Diaz and frowned. Sean looked upset. Worried. He decided to change the topic. "Awh, it's gonna be alright, laddie. You, uh, you have enough cash for the trip?"

"I doubt it, but we'll see," He squeezed the can, allowing the fragile material to crumple in his hands as he threw it into the wilderness behind him.

Finn smiled. "You deserve the lotto for life, seriously! How are you two going to get to Mexico? Hitchhike? Walk?" He questioned. Sean gave no response, so Finn pressed onwards. "Just... Hear me out, man. There's only one way out of this for you, one way to hook yourself up!" Sean faced away in contemplation. "Listen, we got this, Sean. Daniel can open that safe with his eyes closed!"

_Daniel could get hurt._

"C'mon! Look, Merrill's probably wasted, like every night. You guys can get to _Puerto Lobos_ in style... with a... a nest egg! You don't want Daniel to be homeless anymore, right? Huh?" There was no way in hell that Sean would ever take up that offer, even if it meant hurting Finn. "Then let's do this... I wouldn't let you in on this if I had any doubt!"

At that point, Sean let out a huff of breath and gazed into the darkness in front. "I can't, Finn. No way..." He shrugged off the arm that Finn had slung around his shoulder. "Too dangerous for Daniel..." He could tell that Finn was mad. In fact, Finn looked pissed.

Finn widened his eyes, trying to think of an excuse. "Nah, see, Daniel is the dangerous one! Nobody can even touch him... you know it!"

He scowled, running his hand through his greasy hair. _Now that's seen better days._ "I said, no. I bet you're pissed at us because you didn't get paid... I would be too! I'm so sorry, but-"

"Okay," Finn cut through, "Okay, no stress, man... I respect your decision... just wanted to help you... and Daniel." He trailed off, his gaze now at the path that led towards the lake. "Much love to you guys. Hey, look, I'm probably going to go for, uh, a dip in the lake... you can join me if you like...?"

_Shit._

Sean definitely felt bad now. Finn sounded so gloomy. It was different from his usual happy-go-lucky behaviour. "Uh, sure, man." He replied. The taller male pushed himself up, holding a hand out for Sean as he took it and raised himself up. Together, they held a flashlight for safety and began down the trail towards the lake. Oh, how Sean would regret his decision later...

* * *

 

The lake was worse in the dark. During the day, it was very clear to see branches, twigs, rocks and maybe even a whole tree hanging out of the surface. In the dark, it just looked... _empty_. It was scary, to say the least. Finn wasted no time in stripping down bare, which caused an innocent Sean to face away.

"Dude! Give me chance, jeez..." He mumbled. The teenager turned back around to see Finn, ass on show as he began to simply walk into the freezing cold water. He would definitely be regretting this.

Finn gave a cold stare. "Are you just gonna stand there and look all pretty, or come join me in this here water?" He asked, splashing it towards the Diaz in an attempt to get him to join. Sean hesitated before he pulled off his own clothes, making sure to be careful on the tattoo that was covered by a clear film of saran wrap. "You gotta take it all off, dude!" The man in the water grinned when Sean started to step forward, feet dipped into the water at the bank. "No cheating!"

Sean hesitated once more until he couldn't, thumbs pressing into the waistband of his underwear as he quickly tugged them down and off. He instantly took both of his hands to cover himself, red in the face whilst Finn continued to stare. "Lookin' good, sweetie!" Finn had definitely changed his tune from earlier.

"Ah, shit, shit, shit!" Sean babbled as he took his first few steps into the lake. It felt like ice had just shot through him with each step he took, and when the water reached his lower half he felt like he was going to faint. "My... My balls... Fuck-" He whimpered in discomfort. Finn could only grin at him like he usually would, ruffling his dreadlocks to get any moisture out from splashing the other boy. It was short lasted though, as Finn swam closer to the Diaz and raised out a hand. "Finn... Do not even--" He couldn't continue before a blast of ice-cold water hit his face. "You are so..."

Finn shrugged. "Hot? I know that already, dude, but thanks much." He chuckled. It was probably the first time Sean had heard Finn laugh properly in a few hours. Things had been going downhill ever since Daniel lashed out at Big Joe. He missed it. "Not bad though, man... I didn't think you'd actually make it this far!"

"I just had to get used to it, I guess... it's not that cold." The Diaz grimaced when he removed his hands from his lower half, allowing the cold water to attack at every inch of his skin.

The teenager opposite him raised a brow. "I had to piss. Sorry, dude," Finn grinned.

Sean shook his head, allowing a fake-laugh to escape his lips. "Ha, ha, HA!" He bellowed and shot both hands up, water cascading over Finn and soaking his dreads to his cheeks.

Finn stopped for a moment. A look of hesitation and sorrow in his eyes when he spoke up again. "Sucks that you have to go tomorrow... makes me sad." He muttered, "Gonna miss you, Sean... Truly."

The other started to chew on his bottom lip. "Thanks, Finn... Same here."

"I'm glad you and Daniel have each other... You two are special... You got powers," Finn started to look up at the stars, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Look at that."

Sean directed himself to be facing the same way. He started to stare at the sky, the stars twinkling in the midnight blue. "What?"

He had never directly seen Finn be so... calmed about a situation before. It was almost pleasing to experience such a situation. When Finn didn't reply, Sean turned himself back to focus on Finn. "I know you're pissed at me, Finn." He said quietly, quiet enough that he wasn't even sure that the other had even heard him.

Finn looked back at Sean with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. "I'm not pissed, just... Disappointed. Sure, I'll be upset... But I like you, Sean," The tan teen furrowed his brows and allowed Finn to speak. "I, uh, I also thought it'd be cool if you and Daniel... stayed with us."

"Really? You'd be cool with that?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Only if you are... no pressure..." He replied, shuffling himself closer. Sean noticed it but took it no further as he kept himself afloat to talk to the other. "I'm really glad we met, Sean... I feel like we have a... strong connection." Finn let out another low chuckle, eyes to the deep blue water that encased them.

Sean's mind was racing. Finn looked as if he had just seen a ghost, and he stared right through him - or so he thought. Out of nowhere, he begins to laugh. It's low and quiet. Then, he swings his arms over Sean's shoulders with a grin spread across his face. Sean could feel how close he was now, the breath of Finn on his skin enough to tint his cheeks pink. It was obvious that this was a new experience for him.

"That's me," Finn whispered, "Always getting obsessed over people I meet..."

Sean felt like he could die any second. His heart was beating right out of his chest.

"Sorry 'bout that, heh." He finished, keeping himself quiet as he grasped the other.

His eyes roamed Finn's face to see if he was joking. _He can't be serious_. Sean chewed on his lower lip again and spoke up, his face tinted as Finn could only stare with adoration. "I... I think I feel... the same..."

Finn sighed and lowered his left hand from his shoulder to Sean's chest, circling it slowly. "What're you afraid of, then?"

Sean could only shake his head. "Nothing." He responded.

That was the last thing he remembered before shutting his eyes and feeling a pair of soft lips brushing against his own. Finn's hand that grasped his right shoulder tightened and Finn himself could feel Sean's smile against him. Everything around them seemed to have just... disappeared. There was no noise. No party. No drama. Nothing. Just the two of them together without a care in the world. It felt as if the moment had lasted forever and Finn finally pulled back, his own cheeks pink as he smiled like a dork. _He looks cute_. Finn's hand on his chest replaced itself to Sean's shoulders, wrapping around his neck as he pulled the shorter boy into a tight hug. It wasn't long until Finn spoke up.

"Let's get out of here..." Finn continued to whisper when he pulled back, arms still loosely around Sean.

As the pair trudged out of the lake, Finn couldn't help but stare at Sean, grinning whilst pulling up his own pants. "Damn Sean, you really are cold."

Sean took one look back at Finn and scowled, looking down for a moment or two as he replied, "You're one to talk."

Together, they quietly made their way back up to camp, flashlight guiding the way as they giggled like children. Nobody realised that they had gone. Everything was just how it was left, and thankfully Daniel was enjoying himself for once. _I can't believe I actually kissed Finn... Lyla would freak if I told her_.

 _It just sucks that it had to happen on our last night, though. I'll have to keep an eye out if I want to see him again_.

**Author's Note:**

> I preffer naked swim with Finn haha


End file.
